The proliferation of computers, wireless telephones, pagers, and other gadgets has resulted in many people being considered “on call” at all times. While these devices have proven to be useful and powerful business tools, they can also inhibit social interaction by making their owners on call so much of the time.
While cellular telephones and other messaging devices are commonly used for pleasure as well as business, they are generally available only to an established network of acquaintances and have heretofore not been very useful as a tool for making new acquaintances.
The Internet and its associated applications such as chat rooms and e-mail have been somewhat effectively utilized for gathering together those with like interests. However, in many instances those with like interests may be located long distances away. Additionally, Internet chat rooms and the like can be impersonal and dangerous since one can easily pose as someone else or disguise one's true intentions.